The Not-So-Pretty Committee
by aunicornindisguise
Summary: Massie Block came back from England to see the PC broke apart. Alicia is now the alpha of her own clique, Dylan is addicted to drugs, Kristen gets paid for sex and Claire is a gangster who gets into physical fights. It's up to Massie to mend her old clique together during her one-month stay in Westchester, before she goes back to England and the PC shatters for good.
1. Massie Comes Back

Massie Block

Massie wheeled her Prada suitcase out of the airport, searching for Rivera's limo. Alicia's family had kindly accepted Massie to stay over at their place during her one-month visit. Massie's heart soared, and she couldn't wait to see Alicia, her beta and best friend. They would have so much to catch up! She pictured late-night girl talks, gossips and secrets whispered and traded. She wondered how the rest of the PC was doing. High school must be tough, but she trusted her friends to still be at the top.

A black Lincoln stopped in front of Massie, and the driver rolled down the windows. "Are you Miss Massie Block?" Massie gave a quick nod and climbed into the soft, leather seat. After the driver had settled with her luggage, they sped along the highway, and Massie looked around the car for Alicia.

"Where's Alicia?" she questioned, lightly rapping on the window separating the driver and passengers.

"Miss Rivera is at home, hosting a sleepover with her friends." was the reply. Massie's mood brightened. How thoughtful of Alicia to invite the whole PC over! She missed her Friday night sleepovers!

An hour later, the limo stopped in front of the Rivera Estate. Massie climbed out of the car and ran towards the door, eager to see her old friends. She burst through the door and hurried up the stairs towards Alicia's bedroom. She heard girls' voices inside and wondered what her friends might be doing.

"Surprise!" Massie pushed open the door and chirped. Four girls were sitting on the ground, their eyes wide with shock, staring at Massie. Then Massie gasped, looking more surprised then others. Those were nawt the PC girls!

"Massie? Is that you?" A girl with tanned skin and gleaming black hair rose from the floor. Alicia. "Oh my gosh, you're back?!" Her brown eyes flashed.

"Leesh, who are those girls? Where's the Pretty Committee?" Massie demanded, feeling confused. Alicia glanced at the three girls who were still staring at Massie, and her face reddened.

"Oh, this is Danger-us, my best friends." she introduced, her gaze flickering between Massie and her clique. Massie's guts tightened.

One of the Danger-us frowned and started laughing. "That was a dramatic entrance!" The other two glared at Massie, looking annoyed.

"Well, Massie, why don't you have the maid to show you the guest room? You see, my friends and I are having a sleepover here, and you sorta interrupted us..." Alicia began, her expression now impatient. Massie was taken back. The old Alicia would never dare to speak to her like that!

"Wow, I see now you've replaced your friends with _these_ girls. Leesh, what a huge disappointment." Massie stormed away, tears gathering in her amber eyes. Why would she assume everything would be back to normal? Behind her, Alicia slammed the door and she heard someone said "What is _her_ problem?"


	2. Kristen's Secret

Kristen

_Kristen Gregory: She is not poor anymore, but Kristen has a huge, dirty secret for her sudden wealth. She is now known as the school whore, who gets paid for sex. Kristen can pay for her tuition fees, but she can_'_t pay for the debt of her soul._

Kristen Gregory fumbled with the cash in her hands, feeling disgusted with herself. Tears slid down her cheeks as she scampered away from the building towards the city park. She felt ashamed. The blonde hurried past a group of her classmates gathered in the park, smoking and talking. "You skank!" One of them called, and laughter followed. "Cheap prostitute!" Another yelled, and Kristen felt like she had been slapped. She fastened her pace and was glad to see the corner of her apartment building.

"Mom, I'm back!" Kristen put on a bright face as she entered her small home. Her mother didn't know about her real job, for Kristen lied about working part time at a grocery store. Marsha Gregory's tired face appeared from the kitchen, and she gave Kristen a smile.

"Dinner's ready, sweet." The older woman announced, and Kristen helped her carrying the steaming pan to the table. Her stomach gurgled at the sight of hot lasagna with melted cheese, and she remembered how she hadn't eaten all day. She had many "clients" today, and it was exhausting her. There were not only guys from her school, but a few from other schools, too. Kristen vowed that once she's earned enough, she would stop doing this job, leave Westchester with her mom and start a new life in another city.

Then the doorbell rang. Marsha rose from the table to get the door, but Kristen was one step ahead. If one of her "clients" had managed to track her down, Kristen didn't want her mom to wonder. She opened the door abruptly, blocking her mom's view.

A girl in her age, with glossy brown waves and amber eyes, stood before her. Kristen let out a little yelp. "Massie!" She exclaimed, embracing her old alpha. Massie hugged her back, smelling like Chanel No.19, her signature scent. "Oh my, Massie! I can't believe you're back!" Kristen whispered in Massie's ear. "I miss you!"

"Kris, who's that?" Marsha asked. "It's Massie, Mom!" Kristen replied, feeling joyous and still a little stunned.

Massie stepped into the small but cozy apartment and collapsed on the couch. "Kristen, you cannot believe this!" she started sobbing, and Kristen put an arm around her former best friend's shoulders. Massie told everything about Alicia to the blonde, who listened and felt a longing of the old days.

"Well, actually, the PC broke apart soon after freshman year. A lot has happened..." she admitted, and thought about her current "career". There's no way she'd tell anyone about that, even though some people at school already knew.

Then suddenly, her Nokia phone rang. Kristen checked the number and picked up.

"You slut! How dare you to sleep with my boyfriend!" A girl's hysteric voice cried out. Kristen frantically hung up and checked around the apartment. Luckily her mom was in the kitchen, so she couldn't hear it. But Massie did.

"Who is that?" the brunette asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Just a random bitch... High school drama, you know." the blonde gave a forced smile to Massie and shrugged. "You know what, Massie? You should probably go. We're having dinner soon and... I really missed you! Thanks for stopping by!" she gave Massie a quick hug and pushed her out the door. "Bye!"

Kristen closed the door and slumped against it, her heart feeling heavy. She has a huge, dark secret, and she couldn't bear to have anyone know it, especially her mom, and Massie.


	3. Dylan's Assaulter

Dylan Marvil

_Dylan Marvil: Is finally skinny, but due to a serious drug addiction problem. Dylan is ill, physically and mentally. Dylan needs to find a way to save her skinny ass before she gets put in rehab._

The redhead slumped against the walls of the alley, hidden away from views. She's eerily skinny, with pale skin and wide green eyes. Around her were two other teens, one with ashy brown hair, and another boy that looked thinner than the redhead. The brunette girl was sucking on a joint, her greasy hair tangled down her back. Dylan closed her eyes and sniffed the air, which reeked like weed and unwashed bodies. Her expensive Marc Jacobs bag was on the ground, opened with contents spilling out, including a bag of suspicious-looking powder and an uncleaned needle. Dylan's $300 jeans were covered with filth, and her Ralph Lauren top was ripped on the edges. She imagined Alicia, the snobby Spanish bitch who has an obsession with Ralph Lauren, cringing at the sight. Dylan sighed with satisfaction. Her body felt good, like she was floating. It stayed like that for a while before she came to her senses. The former reality show star felt weak, and she wobbled when she stood up and gathered up items in her bag. Before she could leave the alley, a hand grabbed her bag.

"Nice purse," a raspy female's voice commented. Dylan turned around to see an older girl, about twenty years old, staring at her coldly. Behind her were a group of four to five teenagers, all dressed in black. The Westchester Gang. Dylan's heartbeat quickened and she snatched her bag out of the leader's hand, ready to run.

"Block her," the lead girl instructed, and a blonde leaped from the group and blocked Dylan's way. She had white-blond hair, cornflower blue eyes, and a stony, cold-hearted expression. Dylan ducked just in time to avoid the blonde's fist.

"Hand over that precious bag of yours, or else..." The blonde girl grabbed Dylan's collar and threatened, staring into her green eyes. The redhead noticed a knife tucked into the her assulter's belt. In panic, Dylan dropped her handbag, and all the contents came flying out. Her hand grasped something. It was the needle she used to inject her drugs. Without thinking, the skinny redhead stabbed the needle into the hand that held her shirt collar.

The blonde girl screamed something unintelligible and let go of Dylan, who took the chance and fled, abandoning her expensive bag. Behind her, she heard the gangster curse, and someone asked, "Claire Lyons, are you okay?"


	4. Vote Alicia For Alpha?

Alicia Rivera

_Alicia Rivera: The alpha of her own clique, Danger-us, Alicia is beautiful and popular as always. But when Massie comes back, will __Leesh __want __to be_ _a beta again? Alicia isn't g__iving in_ _without a fight._

Alicia Rivera linked arms with her three other BFFs: Rya, Lena, and Kyrie. The four girls stepped into the busy school building, gaining admiring and lingering looks from their fellow schoolmates. The Spanish alpha smiled, oh, how she loved being an alpha.

"Hey girls!" A hot athletic boy winked as the Danger-us trotted past, and Rya blew a kiss to the jock. Their designer heels click-clacked on the marble floor, but suddenly, they all came to a halt.

Standing before the Danger-us was a brunette with glossy lips, designer apparels, and fierce amber eyes. Alicia's forehead started to moist, and she felt tiny beads of sweat sliding down her perfectly made-up face. "Massie Block."

The Danger-us looked at each other and smirked. It was the very same girl who crashed their sleepover last night. Rya stepped up, ready to fire a diss, but Alicia held up a hand to stop her.

"Leesh, we need to talk." Massie demanded, her expression stern as steel. But Alicia wasn't going to let her former alpha take the lead, especially not in front of her clique.

"What do you want?" the Spanish beauty asked impatiently, like Massie was just another wannabe obsessing over her.

"In private," Massie insisted through gritted teeth. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Alicia turned back to the Danger-us and gave Rya a signal to take over. Then she followed her middle school best friend and former alpha to an empty girls' restroom. Massie checked under each stall to make sure no LBRs were eavesdropping before turning to Alicia.

"Alicia Rivera, what happened? Why isn't the Pretty Committee together anymore?"

"Massie, we're not in middle school anymore! We're all sophomores in high school now, and things do change!"

Massie's expression wavered. "This is impossible. You know what? I will find a way to bring back the PC."

Alicia snorted, "it _is _impossible. Good luck with that, Massie Block."

The brunette alpha looked determined. "It will happen, Alicia, and you know I'm capable of doing it." With that, she turned on her heels and marched away.


	5. Claire Robbed The Wrong Girl

Claire Lyons

_Claire Lyons: Say bye to the formerly sweet girl. Claire is now one of the gang, who gets into physical fights on a daily basis. Claire_'_s life in jeopardy. Her parents are split, and she_'_s in danger of being expelled from school._

Claire Lyons gingerly rubbed the wound on her hand, cursing under her breath. Jay and Judy Lyons were currently having another one of their usual arguments, and her brother Todd hid in his room, doing who-knows-what.

Just a few days ago, Claire followed her gang to rob a rich drug addict girl, but during their fight, the girl stabbed Claire's hand with her needle. The blonde's hand was now slightly swelling, and Claire prayed that none of the drugs went into her system.

She thought the redhead who injured her hand looked kind of familiar, but quickly shook off the feeling. Her sight trained on the handbag they snatched from the drug addict girl. It was Marc Jacobs, quite expensive, and earlier the gang had rummaged through the items, hoping the find some valuables. Instead, they found half a pack of cigarettes, a tiny bag of mysterious powder (which their gang leader Tanya took away, hoping to sell for a good price), and a few crumpled $20 and $50 bills. The Westchester Gang split the money, and Claire got $40. She had no intentions of keeping the cash, so her mind wandered the Kristen, the school whore. Claire knew Kristen sold sex for money, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her former friend. Tanya had given Claire the Marc Jacobs bag since she got injured during their mission. Claire looked at the expensive handbag again, and found something inside that she hadn't noticed before. It was a necklace with the initials of _DM_, which probably belonged to the owner. What did _DM_ stand for? _Daisy Marble_? It sounded vaguely familiar to Claire, then it hit her. _Dylan Marvil_.

Claire left the house to find Kristen. But on the way to Kristen's apartment, she ran into another gang member. "Hey Malcom," she greeted the teen boy with greasy black hair.

"Want to find an easy target first? I need some 'coke' money, but too bad Tanya confiscated the good stuff we got yesterday." The skinny gangster complained. Claire shrugged. She didn't tell Malcom about her money, for she figured that Kristen needed it more than her fellow gang member.

"There's one." Claire glanced around and pointed at the back of a girl about her age, who was walking away,glossy brown hair cascading down her back. She was wearing designer labels from head to toe. The area around them was deserted, and the sun was setting. It looked like a perfect chance.

"Go," Malcom nodded at Claire, and they sneaked up behind the brunette. Malcom's hand reached for the girl's Prada tote and yanked, while Claire stood behind them for a look out.

"Ahh!" A high-pitched scream rang as Malcom grabbed the bag and ran. Their victim took after Malcom, but Claire yanked her silky brown hair back and spun the girl around. They came face to face, and a pair of horrified amber eyes stared into Claire's cerulean blue ones.

"Claire?"

The amber eyes widened and Claire took a step back, surprised. "Massie?"

Massie Block rubbed her scalp, where Claire had yanked her hair. "Claire Lyons, is that you? What just happened!?"


	6. She's Working Hard

Massie Block

Massie sat in a cushioned booth at the food court of Westchester Mall, with Claire by her side, Kristen and Dylan seated across her. Everyone was silent, and people nearby stared at the odd group of girls.

Dylan looked pale and ill, her tangled red hair grew past her ribs and ended in split ends. It looked like she hadn't trimmed it in months. She was unnaturally skinny, and Massie wondered if the redhead had developed an eating disorder.

Kristen seemed nervous. Her gaze kept flickering around the mall, and several times she ducked her head at the sight of some people, like she was afraid that they would recognize her.

Claire's expression was cold and stony, unlike the formerly sweet girl from Orlando. Massie was still wary about the robbery from a few hours ago, even though the street thug Malcom had reluctantly returned her handbag, and Claire promised that she wouldn't tell their gang leader about it.

Massie couldn't believe how much had changed while she was away. The only absent member of the former PC was Alicia, whom Massie believed was probably shopping and hanging with her new clique.

Finally, the former alpha broke the silence. "What happened to you all? Anyone bother to tell me your own story?"

Claire was the first to speak, her tone emotionless. "I decided that I had enough with the life style, with my parents arguing everyday, facing their stupid divorce. So I joined the Westchester gang."

"I..." Dylan buried her head between her hands. "They're going to send me to rehab, because I have a drug addiction."

Kristen looked panicked. "I don't have anything to share," she stammered, but Massie could tell that she was hiding something huge.

Earlier, Massie had called Kristen and Dylan's numbers, telling them to meet ASAP at the food court of Westchester mall. She and Claire had a deep and long conversation, and Massie learned the reason why Alicia ditched them. Claire was still as cold as a stone, but she told Massie everything she needed to know. Massie learned about Dylan's addiction to cocaine, but Claire didn't tell her about Kristen, and it looked like Kristen herself wasn't going to tell her that either.

The alpha already had plans in mind. She needed Dylan to stop doing drugs, even if it meant sending her friend to rehab. She needed Claire to quit the gang and become the old, sweet and innocent Claire Lyons. She needed to convince Alicia to be a beta again. And to whatever Kristen was hiding, Massie was determined to find out. She would insist on helping her friends and bringing back the old Pretty Committee.


End file.
